jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Cambria
One of the major cities in Arulco, and a central location in Jagged Alliance 2, Cambria is situated in the center of the country, with roads leading from it to all other cities save for Balime. Characteristics The most important features of this town are the hospital where you can heal your mercs (takes a while if the town loyalty isn't too great) and Keith's store (which sells weapons too after doing his quest). The town also operates a silver mine in sector H8. The doctors will charge you at full price for treatment if it is your first time, or the town loyalty is too low, though you still need to completely liberate Cambria in order to use their services. Try not to steal ANY of the hospital's medical supplies, since this will make them increase the hospital treatment cost, and make it impossible for you to get the free hospital bonus, also making it impossible to recruit Dr. Vincent Beaumont. If you did not steal any of the medical supplies, the doctors in the hospital will treat your wounded mercs for free after hitting 100% loyalty. There is also Alex Perkolopolis in G9 who can repair your items for a fee, though he can be unreliable and often late in finishing your repairs. He also cannot repair electronics. Conquering Cambria Cambria has easy access to all other towns. This fact is a double-edged sword - while it allows you to easily reach all other towns in Arulco, and can easily serve as a staging ground for future assaults, it also is a prime target for enemy aggression, and the enemy will fight long and hard to repossess Cambria before turning their attention elsewhere. F8 - Cambria Hospital The Hospital is a very large building with numerous corridors, rooms and doorways. Though a handful of enemies can be found patrolling outside by the garbage bins, the majority of the enemies are usually in the hospital itself. A soldier can also be found in the warehouse on the west end, who will often surprise you as you come in. Considering the large amount of explosives lying around the warehouse, use care when approaching. Most of the patrolling soldiers will come for you if they are alerted of your presence, reducing the need for a lot of hunting around. There are two entrances to the hospital, both of which access the central hallway. The northern "rear" entrance has more doors to go through before reaching the hospital proper, while the southern "front" entrance will lead directly to the center of the hospital once you get past reception. You can assault from one or split your team to attack from both directions, though be careful when going around the hospital as the numerous windows give soldiers plenty of opportunities to take potshots at you from inside. Check every corner since enemies often wait to ambush you. Watch your fire and be careful with explosives, as many civilians are in the area. Be mindful of the office area in the southwest wing, as there will usually be at least one soldier milling about here, as well as one in the cafeteria. F9 - Cambria University The main University complex is surrounded by a ring of solid concrete walls, which will provide near impenetrable cover for both you and the enemy. Like the walls around the ruins in Chitzena, these can be jumped over. Enemies can be found all over the sector, though most of them will be drawn to the sounds of a firefight. Night missions here can be extremely fruitful, as the ruined university has no electricity and there is little light in the entire sector outside of the handful of lights near the streets near the sector borders. Bring at least one merc with a high wisdom or explosives stat or, barring that, a working metal detector. Most of the mines littered about the sector aren't working and can be picked up, but there is one buried in the mouth of a hole in the wall in the south side of the cafeteria. The hole is precisely one square large and the mine will take out any merc trying to get in or out through there. G8 - Residential There are some buildings in this area, but there are quite a large portion consisting of wilderness. Most of the enemies are around the built up area, but there are a few patrolling the woods, and there are some hiding near the roads in the northeast, usually behind the rocks. An approach from the west or the south is ideal, as this allows your mercs to immediately take advantage of the buildings for cover. G9 - Commercial Expect a tight, urban firefight here. While offering plenty of cover, the numerous stores and houses here provide lots of places for the enemy to hide, and enemies can easily bunker down in or two buildings and bar your progress, especially if you are engaged in firefights elsewhere simultaneously. A large concentration of enemies will be around the ACA building in the center. H8 - Cambria Mine The only structures found here are the Mining Commission building and a small shack. Both are on the northern end of the sector and most of the enemies in the sector will be clustered around these buildings. The sector is tactically important and will be heavily defended. An approach from the south or west allows you the best opportunity to get into position and scope out the opposition, though an approach from the north allows you to quickly get the drop on resistance in the area if you are confident in your squad's abilities. Be particularly watchful of the enemies that may be in the roof of the storehouse. Most of the area is dark during night, making a night sortie an effective proposition. One tactic there is to approach from the east side of the northern edge of the sector, climb onto the roof of the Mining Commission building and surprise the enemies with fire from above. Notable Characters F8 - Cambria Hospital *'Dr. Vincent Beaumont' (recruitable) - a surgeon with a strong sense of justice *'Dr. Steve Willis '- a surgeon *'Jenny Walden '- a nurse *'Bob '- a patient G8 - Residential *'Martha Graham' G9 - Commercial *'Keith Hemps' *'Alex Perkolopolis ' *'Ricardo "Rat" Grimaldo ' H8 *Cambria Headminer Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Towns Category:Cambria Quests *Eliminate the Hicks Notes Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Towns Category:Cambria Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Towns Category:Cambria